Make Damn Sure
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play with handcuffs, Blaine learns what it's like to be in control. Sort of a sequel to my other fic, A Modest Proposal, but you don't have to read one in order to read the other.


Kurt wrestled against the cold metal restraints, a throaty whine escaping from his dry mouth.

When he had suggested bondage to Blaine, he was half-way kidding. And then when Blaine pulled out the cuffs a week later with a dark glint in his eye, he thought he could get behind it. But now he wasn't so sure. He could see Blaine's head bob up and down as he sucked mercilessly slow on Kurt's cock. He could feel Blaine's harsh grip on his thighs. He could see the wet slide of Blaine's perfect lips as they worked him right up to the brink and then were suddenly gone, kissing down his leg or mouthing at his hip bones. But he couldn't touch. He couldn't push Blaine's slutty mouth back onto his dick. He couldn't spread his fingers through Blaine's soft curls and pull tight to hear the sound and feel the sensation of Blaine's moan around him. He couldn't rub his hands down Blaine's muscular back down to grasp his perfect ass just the way they both liked.

Kurt pulled his hands forward subconsciously, only to feel the metal rub irritatingly against the sensitive underside of his wrist. Blaine chuckled darkly. He was taking this too far, getting Kurt too close and then pulling away. He was taking control, which was usually Kurt's job. Not only was he taking control, but he was _teasing, _and that's what was pissing Kurt off.

"Fuck, Blaine, just do _something. _Fuck me into the bed, shit, you can't keep me on the edge like this."

"Shh, baby," Blaine whispered, leaning up to give Kurt a dirty kiss, making sure to hover his body inches above Kurt's so he couldn't find any relief. "You're being so good for me. Just hold on a little longer."

Kurt's legs were spread wide, each ankle tied tightly to a corner of the bed. He felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt as Blaine ran one finger down his chest, past his aching cock, brushing lightly over his balls before rubbing softly at his entrance, finger tracing the sensitive skin there. Kurt didn't care that Blaine's finger was dry, he needed anything right now and if he could have rocked his hips down and taken him in, he would've. But there was no slack and his arms were starting to hurt from resisting.

Kurt had never seen this side of Blaine. His eyes were dark, almost malicious as he watched Kurt struggle against the bonds. There was no love in his eyes, only amusement at Kurt's frustrated moans. Only pure lust as Kurt attempted to push down onto his taunting finger. Only animalistic desire when he bit and sucked at Kurt's hips, then up his toned stomach, leaving a path of angry red patches in his wake.

Blaine mouthed hungrily at Kurt's neck while he reached his hand up, tracing Kurt's lips lightly before pushing them into Kurt's mouth. Kurt worked them, gathering as much moisture as he could and running his tongue in desperate paths, moaning as Blaine stuck them deeper and deeper into his mouth. He was helpless, he could do nothing but plead wordlessly to Blaine, beg him to provide relief.

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine whispered hotly into his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, _please_, Blaine," Kurt moaned.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine laughed humorously again. "I'm not going to fuck _you."_

Kurt was about to question that response when Blaine lay down next to him and skimmed his dry hand down his torso, palming lightly at his erection while the hand with wet fingers found its place in between his own spread legs. He pushed one finger in, arched his back and closed his eyes, humming lightly.

"_Blaine," _Kurt whimpered, pulling once again on the restraints and letting out a frustrated groan because Blaine was right there next to him, touching himself, moaning shamelessly and fucking two of his own fingers now. His small hips were rocking wildly up and down, trying to reach the spot that he knew he couldn't in that position, eyebrows drawn in concentration.

"Let me do it," Kurt whispered desperately. He needed to touch Blaine more than he had ever needed anything before. He wanted to get Blaine off with his finger, he wanted to fuck Blaine into the mattress. He pulled helplessly against the strong restraints and could do nothing but watch.

Blaine added a third finger and sucked in a sharp breath, once again taking his dick into his hand and pumping dryly, not responding to Kurt's plea. He drove his fingers slowly in and out for a couple more minutes before he finally stopped, rolling over onto Kurt to gaze down, lids heavy but eyes still containing that mischievous glint. He kissed Kurt messily, hand busy fumbling blindly for the bed side drawer, retrieving the condom and lube without even having to break contact with Kurt's bruised lips.

"I'm going to untie your ankles now," Blaine spoke calmly, untying each leg carefully before delivering a kiss to the red marks left there from Kurt's resistance to the rough material.

Kurt sighed in relief, moving his legs around, reveling in the freedom. Blaine straddled Kurt and ran his hands down the length Kurt's arms, continuing to his sensitive sides, eyes finally melting into an adoring gaze. Kurt squirmed under his light touch, expecting to be freed from the cuffs now painful against the thin skin of his wrists, but Blaine only used his hand to slide up and down Kurt's length, just a few quick pulls before tearing the condom package with his teeth and applying it and some lube slowly down Kurt's painfully hard dick.

Blaine wordlessly positioned himself over Kurt, reaching his hand behind to rub a little lube over his now stretched asshole and place Kurt right up against it.

"Aren't you going to undo my wrists?" Kurt asked desperately.

Blaine only smiled before sinking himself down onto Kurt's dick, a groan escaping both of their mouths. Kurt thought not being able to control Blaine during the blow job was bad, but this was even worse. With only the movement of his hips to guide the pace, Kurt was helpless. Usually his hands and thrusts would work together to move Blaine just how he wanted it, but now Blaine was in control. If he pushed his hips up, Blaine would simply rise up with them, or stabilize Kurt by putting his hands roughly on Kurt's sides, fingers surely causing bruises.

Blaine began with a painfully slow pace, moaning lightly each time he took Kurt in inch by inch.

"Mmm, Kurt, you feel so good," he sighed, strong thighs flexing to control the arduously deliberate movement. "And you look so hot, all tied up for me. You're helpless, aren't you?" He groaned, leaning forward to grasp Kurt's jaw and whisper over Kurt's lips. "Do you like being powerless, Kurt? Do you like it when I take control?"

Kurt gave a tiny shake of his head, unable to produce real words because Blaine was grasping his face really tight and clenching around Kurt's dick on every uptake. Even though it was painfully slow, it was pushing Kurt into a lethargic, pleasurable haze. The truth was, Kurt wanted to hate this. He wanted to hate being out of control and being taken advantage of. But Blaine was _so into it. _He was whispering dirty things into Kurt's ear and he was pushing lightly on Kurt's throat and he was riding Kurt just the way he wanted to. And anything that turned Blaine on was guaranteed to satisfy Kurt.

Blaine was losing it, Kurt could tell. His eyes were far away, his thighs shaking. He was speeding up, gasping for air as he whined and pulled Kurt's hair. Kurt took advantage of this, driving up roughly into Blaine. He may not have his hands, but his legs were free to find leverage in the bed and use it to push as hard as he could. Blaine moaned loudly, ramming down into Kurt's powerful thrusts.

"So deep," Blaine whispered. His mind was clouding quickly, and seeing Kurt beneath him still pulling against the restraints and biting his lip was sending his blood pumping. He had wanted to tie Kurt up and take control of him for months. Blaine stilled Kurt's hips with a harsh grip and now used all of his energy to push, slapping repeatedly down again and again. Kurt's eyes rolled back, body arching as it tensed out of his control. This would be about the time he would reach down to stroke Blaine so they could finish at the same time. Obviously thinking the same thing, Blaine reached down to touch himself.

Kurt tried his best to aid the process, but Blaine was still guiding the thrusts, now rocking his hips back and forth and moaning with each hit to his prostate, stroking himself quicker and quicker, so close to relief. Soon, Blaine was tensing up, powerful orgasm hitting him and causing stars in his vision as he came all over Kurt's stomach and neck with a deep yell. Kurt darted his tongue out, licking come that had landed near his bottom lip. He felt Blaine tighten around him, but kept thrusting up, taking revenge for Blaine's teasing earlier and fucking up into him as hard as he could. He was fighting off orgasm, enjoying watching Blaine moan wantonly and bounce along with his thrusts, crying out from sensitivity.

"Oh my God, Kurt, oh _fuck," _Blaine whined, pitch of his voice high. He was unable to control the movement of his body as Kurt fucked up into him a few more times before stuttering then stilling with a loud cry, unable to fight off his orgasm any longer. Blaine felt Kurt's dick twitch inside of him, and watched mesmerized as Kurt's strong arms flexed tightly against the restraints, veins apparent through his pale skin, his body contorted with pleasure. Blaine enjoyed the sight of Kurt tied up more than he'd like to admit, and if he could've come twice in the span of a couple of minutes, he surely would have right then.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine breathed, leaning down to kiss Kurt roughly. "Thank you for doing that, it was amazing, thank you."

Still a little light-headed, Kurt kissed back lazily, breathing in Blaine's words as he praised him over and over again. All he could manage to say was "Blaine, please undo the cuffs."

Blaine took the key from the side table and unlocked the metal handcuffs, almost crying when he saw the deep red grooves in Kurt's wrists. His stomach twisted with guilt. The red would probably fade to blue tomorrow, raising questions.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I'll never ask you to do that again-"

"No!" Kurt cut off Blaine's apology, rubbing at his wrists but feeling nothing but a ping of desire in his stomach at the feeling of the sensitive skin. "We should definitely, definitely do this again," Kurt reassured. "Maybe sometime you could be the one tied up."

Blaine felt a jolt in his stomach, half scared of what Kurt would do to him, and half incredibly excited.

"Definitely," he replied, putting the cuffs and the key in his drawer for later.


End file.
